


only the special ones

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Roleplay, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles runs through the forest as fast as he can, the cold wind slapping him in the face as his heart thunders in his chest.<br/>“You can run, wolf, but you can’t hide,” a voice shouts behind him and Stiles aches to run faster.</p>
<p>day 24: Role-Playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the special ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).



Stiles runs through the forest as fast as he can, the cold wind slapping him in the face as his heart thunders in his chest.

“You can run, wolf, but you can’t hide,” a voice shouts behind him and Stiles aches to run faster, finally reaching a clearing with a well-made house. He slowly approaches it and notices the door unlocked. He goes inside quickly and feels instantly at home, the roaring fire making him instantly warm.

Suddenly the door opens behind him and the hunter that was chasing him walks in, eyes darting everywhere. Objectively, Stiles can say the man is attractive – even with a scowl. He has dark scruff that Stiles wants to feel on his body and eyes that are a multitude of colors. His body is built and perfect to scrabble around with. Even as the hunter stares at him, Stiles thinks he can smell the faint scent of arousal wafting from him.

“Gotcha, big bad,” the hunter says, stalking closer. Stiles finds that there’s only a wall behind him and he’s trapped. So he uses the only defense he has now, because he is not going to hurt the man, his wit.

“You’ve got me cornered, hunter, whatever are you going to do with me?” Stiles asks, widening his eyes.

The man looks Stiles up and down and Stiles can feel heat thrum through him, the adrenaline of running gone from his body, replaced with lust. 

“Don’t tell me you get your rocks off on trapping innocent wolves?” Stiles says.

“Not all wolves,” the hunter says slowly, looking at Stiles’ lips, “only the special ones.”

“Awww, you think I’m special?” Stiles bats his lashes at the man and he steps closer.

“Kind of. I wonder what exactly I should do with you. I can see you’re getting off on this too – do you like being cornered by those that can kill you?” the man asks.

“Not all of them,” Stiles casually throws the words back, “only the special ones.”

The man grins, white teeth glinting in the light like he’s the wolf and he leans in, hesitating just in case Stiles wants to run. A polite hunter, who knew?

Stiles doesn’t hold back though, pulling on the thick mop of black hair and kissing him, the chase having arousal course through his body. The man gives as good as he gets, biting ferociously at Stiles’ mouth and neck, dropping down to unbutton his pants. He licks at the head of Stiles’ leaking dick and Stiles head drops to the wall, one hand still in the hair and tangling fingers through it. The guy has a wicked mouth, using the perfect hint of teeth to tease and the perfect mix of wet heat and snug fingers to get Stiles off quickly. 

In between broken moans Stiles shouts out “Derek!” as he releases his come into his mouth. 

Derek pulls back after swallowing all the come down and licking Stiles through the aftershocks, rubbing a thumb across Stiles’ wrist as he calms down.

“Was that everything you wanted?” Derek asks, rising up to press himself against Stiles and nosing at his neck, inhaling his scent. 

“And so much more,” Stiles says. “Thanks for playing that out with me. I know it’s tough with what happened and I am forever grateful that you did it anyway, regardless of…” Stiles doesn’t get a chance to continue as Derek presses his lips against Stiles’, distracting him with a kiss.

“Everything is different because it’s you, and I trust you to make it different. I liked chasing you,” Derek says after pulling away from the kiss. His eyes twinkle mischievously at the admission and Stiles smirks.

“Oh you do, huh Wolfboy? I have some other imaginary scenarios that could involve you chasing me down and having your wicked way with me.”

“Perfect,” Derek tells him with a sharp grin – a bit less severe with his adorable bunny teeth – but he definitely gets his point across as he kisses Stiles again – dirtier this time.

**Author's Note:**

> For keyweegirlie because this was the first idea that came out of her (Hunter!Derek/Wolf!Stiles). I got inspired haha


End file.
